Blank Space
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Pansy sabia que el amor era un juego riesgoso por lo que prefiere jugar al juego del coqueteo, durante la boda de su mejor amigo encuentra a un nuevo chico o mejor dicho una nueva víctima porque ella era una pesadilla vestida de ensueño o al menos eso dicen.


Summary: Pansy sabia que el amor era un juego riesgoso por lo que prefiere jugar al juego del coqueteo, durante la boda de su mejor amigo encuentra a un nuevo chico o mejor dicho una nueva víctima porque ella era una pesadilla vestida de ensueño o al menos eso dicen.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot participa en la dinámica mensual de la página de Facebook de SlyPrincess07

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Blank Space.**

 _"¿No es divertido? Los rumores vuelan y sé que has oído de mí._

 _Así que bueno, seamos amigos. Voy a ver cómo termina esto" – Taylor Swift_

 **1.-**

Bebió de manera coqueta un poco de la sidra de manzana que tenía en la mano, la fiesta de matrimonio de su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy era el lugar perfecto para conocer alguna persona interesante con la cual poder salir a "Jugar" o a beber.

Nunca había tenido buena suerte en el amor, al contrario, Pansy Parkinson se había destacado en la escuela por tener una larga lista de ex amores o más bien amoríos con los cuales nunca podía avanzar a una relación seria.

El ultimo chico con el que había salido la había tachado de una loca, una demente al no querer darle dinero después de semanas saliendo con él utilizándolo como un chico de aparador, un muchacho para presumir pero que al final quería lo mismo que todos, aprovecharse de su dinero. Ella podía leerlos como una revista, todos querían lo mismo: Dinero, traje, corbatas nuevas y lujosas.

Pasó una mano por su cabello corto con delicadeza observando al joven con gafas al otro lado del salón de baile, era Harry Potter. Usaba un esmoquin negro ajustado que le quedaba bastante bien, a su lado estaba la comadreja de Ginevra Weasley tratando de tener una conversación con él, pero sin demasiado éxito.

Quizás el podría ser su próxima víctima, eran jóvenes e imprudentes ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Se pasó la mano por su vestido largo y verde caminó con suavidad hacia él sin soltar su copa, una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios impregnados de labial rojo al ver que Harry estaba intentando alejar a la pelirroja que parecía estar borracha, finalmente Hermione que estaba aun vestida de novia la cogió del brazo para llevársela a quien sabe dónde.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

― Hey, Potter ― llamó su atención solo en un par de segundos y luego se ruborizo un poco alejando la mirada de ella.

Habían mantenido un intento de relación cordial por sus mejores amigos, se habían visto un par de veces simplemente por ellos, pero hace un par de noches luego de la despedida de soltero de Draco Malfoy (A la cual ella había asistido sin ser invitada), Harry terminó acompañándola a casa para luego terminar en su cama hasta la mañana siguiente.

El azabache carraspeó incomodo ante la muchacha y ella no se pudo sentir más poderosa.

― Oh, ¿vas a hacer como si no me conocieras? ― Ladeó su rostro y se mordió el labio ― Entonces, Encantada de conocerte ¿Dónde habías estado toda mi…?

― No, no. ― La señaló con el dedo tratando de mantenerse serio ― No vas a usar tu frase triunfal conmigo. Tu reputación te precede princesa de Slytherin.

Soltó una carcajada al ver que el chico realmente se ponía nervioso ante su presencia y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le parecía un poco tierno.

― ¿Que? ¿Reputación? ¡Pero si soy un ángel! ― Respondió la chica de cabello corto con sarcasmo, pero a la vez haciéndose la desentendida ante lo que Harry decía. ― Yo solo te vi parado aquí bebiendo y pensé "Oh por dios mira esa cara, realmente se ve como mi próximo error"

Harry negó con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente el movimiento que ella estaba haciendo, dos de sus amigos habían caído en las redes de Parkinson y él no iba a ser el siguiente. Cogió una copa de whisky de fuego y comenzó a beberlo sin querer mirarla, pero era inevitable, lucia preciosa y ardiente.

Es que ella era puro fuego y sensualidad.

― ¡Oh, Vamos! ― Colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho y él la miró frunciendo el ceño ― Seamos amigos cordiales, aunque no queramos nos veremos en las reuniones de los Malfoy- Granger. ¿Qué te parece si intentamos dejar los rencores fuera?

Extendió la mano para que el chico la estrechara que realmente parecía estar pensando si aceptar o no.

― No confío en ti ― ella comenzó a hacer a sus dedos caminar por el brazo del muchacho y colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja ― Además siempre sabes como cambiar las cartas a tu favor, no quiero que me vean hablando tan cerca contigo, así que realmente da un paso más atrás, por favor.

Se veía tan menudo a su lado, ni siquiera había notado que estaba demasiado cerca de él con una de sus manos tras la nuca del chico y con una copa en la otra, el rubor del gryffindor se había extendido, lucia tan inexperto respecto al tema de las chicas que era un _juguete_ tentador.

¿A qué chico no le gustaba jugar? Además, Pansy amaba a los jugadores, lastimosamente sus ex amores no sabían jugar. Es más ella tenia que explicarles las reglas y terminaban tachándola de una loca.

Ella le gustaba, besar, tocar y divertirse con los chicos, presumirlos, pero ellos no podían hacerle nada más que tratarla como Reina y para luego cuando ellos sintieran algo por ella romperles el corazón, aunque claro estaba nunca les decía el final del juego.

Eso arruinaría la diversión.

― ¿Realmente quieres que me aleje? ― Le susurró al oído, el chico se estremeció y Pansy se mordió el labio divertida por la situación ― Porque Ginevra Weasley viene para acá y ¿qué prefieres? ¿una chica acosadora o una chica que quiere divertirse y llevarse bien contigo? Tienes tres segundos.

La respuesta no se dejó esperar, el hecho de que le hablara tan cerca le provocaban ganas de besarla, pero ¡No! ¡No se iba a dejar caer!, pero su exnovia se estaba acercando como alma que llevaba el diablo así que cogió a Pansy de la cintura y la atrajo más a él.

― Admite que extrañabas tenerme así de cerca…

― No tientes a tu suerte, Parkinson. Solo fue una vez― Le murmuró respirando más tranquilo cuando vio que la pelirroja volvía a ser arrastrada por Hermione hasta otra parte ― Además salir contigo lleva a malos caminos… o nos dejas enojados o con cicatrices desagradables ¡Literalmente!

Ella colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

― ¿Te lleve por el mal camino? ― Rio un poco al escucharlo bufar ― ¿Quieres que te lleve otra vez? Se que quieres una chica que lleva fuego en las venas y no a una princesa cualquiera, Puedo leerte Potter; además me han contado que realmente valgo la pena. ¿Qué me dices?

― No te responderé a tus provocaciones…

― Entonces ¿Por qué estás oliendo mi perfume?

Le dio un largo sorbo a su whisky y la chica aprovecho el momento para besarle el cuello de la camisa haciendo que él se sobresaltara.

¡Sería tan divertido salir con él!

― Solo tengo relaciones serias, Parkinson

― Si sales conmigo alejarás a la comadreja y esto podría tener algo bueno, ya sabes ― posó sus labios en el mentón del chico ― Nos podríamos divertir y tu puedes decirme cuando terminar todo esto.

― Podemos intentar ser amigos.

― ¡Nada me gustaría más!

No parecía mala idea y ella realmente parecía ser sincera así que le quitó la mano que tenía tras su nuca y se la estrecho con cuidado, sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo pero una parte de él quería creer que ella estaba completamente cuerda, que todos los rumores que se oían sobre ella eran mentira como los que decían que "Era una pesadilla vestida de ensueño" ¡Ella era un ángel!

Pobre iluso.

Ella sonrió ladinamente para luego quitarle el Whisky y beberlo con suavidad.

Horas de baile, alcohol y conversaciones coquetas de manera unilateral provocaron lo mismo que en la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Draco.

Provocaron que el chico amaneciera al otro día desnudo junto a una Pansy Parkinson que lo miraba con curiosidad en espera de escuchar sus primeras palabras luego de una noche espectacular.

―No voy a estar en tu lista. ― Ella soltó una carcajada.

― ¡¿Lista?! Jamás he tenido algo así de ruin.

Pero lo tenia y había un solo espacio en blanco con un corazón encabezando una lista en donde ella escribiría un solo nombre: **Harry James Potter**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nota de la escritora:

Okay, no quedo como esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha. Hace mucho tenia ganas de usar esta canción y fue el momento perfecto ¡Un besote para la creadora de la dinámica!

Estaré leyendo sus comentarios, criticas y reclamos en la caja de reviews.

Los ama un montón, Holly


End file.
